


Bustling

by mmojo



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just KNOW that girl is hella dehydrated, Mentions of alcohol, Modern AU, Non-Magical, Other, band au, either is fine, forcing Diana to drink water, gay brainrot, it is my deepest wish to have a music gf, muscian!akko, muscian!diana, or to be a music gf, totally not me projecting my desires onto fictional characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmojo/pseuds/mmojo
Summary: Modern Band AU! Diana passes Akko performing on the street during her commute to her own rehearsal for the prestigious Blytonbury City Orchestra. After being dragged out for drinks by Hannah and Barbara, a familiar brown ponytail on stage leaves her in awe and extremely parched.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill/Barbara Parker, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bustling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I'm glad I was able to finish this after posting my last one and dropping off the face of the earth. Unfinished drafts are always fun to work with, and as a musician myself, I am a sucker for music aus. I am also a sucker for some fluffy brain rot that my lonely and touch starved self can project onto. I did forget about this one halfway through, so I apologize if it gets stiff or there are continuity errors. All the songs should have credits on them, but just in case I credited them in the bottom notes as well. Anyways, I hope you can enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it!

Akko sets up on the main street of the shopping district in Blytonbury. She begins playing people-pleasers such as “Call Me Maybe” by Carly Rae Jepsen and “Drive By” by Train. It is clear to any passerby that she is having a wonderful time as people stop periodically and toss money into her guitar case.

A mother and son stop to listen in.

A businessman with a fancy briefcase pays her mind.

A jogger runs in place to enjoy her sound.

A small child dances in front of her as a taller woman with tea green highlights in her blonde hair pauses her commute, noting the physical beauty and talent of the foreign woman with the guitar before her.

Akko beams at her, hoping to get a little cash while noticing how pretty she is as the song she was playing ends and she takes some time to do some “stage'' banter for her small audience and passersby. The woman tosses some cash in Akko’s case before continuing her commute.

Akko plays late into the afternoon, keeping the stunning broad in the back of her mind throughout the rest of her day. As the sky begins to reflect colors of orange and red, Akko begins packing up and making the commute home, tea green hair and cerulean eyes still lingering in her thoughts.

At home, she says hello to her roommates Sucy and Lotte as she takes off her shoes. Making her way to her room, which vaguely resembles the inside of a Music and Arts store, Akko unloads her case, amp, power generator, pedalboard, and equipment bag for the night.

_Man, I should really get some sort of trolley_ , she thinks as she plops down on the living room couch and turns on the tv as Sucy finishes cooking dinner for the trio. Despite her frequent use of Akko as a test subject for various biochem experiments, her cooking is actually very good. It seems the notion that “cooking is a science too” is actually true in this particular case. Casual conversation at the dinner table fades to the background as Akko munches on her chicken adobo while thinking about the pretty girl with the violin who had passed earlier.

****

Diana gets off the train, violin in hand, and makes for the exit on her way to rehearsal. She is in a rush to get there early because she needs to be prepared for the day as the first chair of the Blytonbury city orchestra and to keep up with the expectations set for her as a descendant of a long line of famous classical musicians.

On her way to the concert hall, she is distracted from her thoughts by the sound of someone singing beautifully despite the cheesy song choice. She looks in the direction of the music and detours off her normal route to stop and listen. She watches as a lovely brunette sings and strums a guitar along to pop covers and people-pleasers, for a couple of minutes before she stops to do some introductions and banter.

Upon making eye contact with the bustler, Diana realizes that she is absolutely gorgeous. It seems that the whole world revolves around her radiance and time slows down so that any passerby could take the time to appreciate the muse.

Diana blushes as she drops some money into her guitar case and moves on with her day.

The prodigy continues her commute before arriving outside the concert hall and suddenly realizing she forgot to figure out the pretty girl's name to find her later on. Diana mentally smacks herself in the face with her violin case. Violin wasn't always her first choice, but she was good at it so it served its purpose.

Diana walks into the hall and starts setting up as other members of the orchestra start to filter in. Putting her “serious musician” mask on, Diana pushes the captivating woman to the back of her mind and focuses on playing for the rest of the rehearsal.

Rehearsal ends and Diana packs up and commutes home, detouring a bit in hopes of seeing the girl with the lovely voice again. She doesn’t find her again much to her disappointment but makes her way home with the girl at the forefront of her thoughts.

Opting to pick up food on the way home, she gets home and sets her violin down at the table before digging into the takeaway food. It doesn't compare to the food she ate during her aristocratic upbringing, but it was time she lived on her own anyways.

Her phone lights up upon receiving a text message from Hannah in the group chat with her and Barbara. They were inviting her out for drinks yet again. She greatly appreciated their friendship and comradery throughout the years but she declined, favoring some practice and alone time before heading to bed.

Hannah and Barbara had been at her flanks since their school days, often getting called Diana’s “lackeys” and other hurtful names. While she had to admit they were very close, even for school girls and childhood friends, she doesn't know what she would have done without them at the time.

Hannah and Barbara respected the girl’s wishes but promised that next time she may not get off so lucky. Her Aunt Daryl’s voice came to mind, reminding her that she had no time for distractions and had to focus on refining her technique in various traditionally classical instruments. Social relationships are meant to be polite but ultimately only to take one step closer to becoming a woman fitting of her name and legacy.

****

Akko is back out on the streets with her keyboard, opting to leave her guitar at home, sticking to the people pleasers again with a little of her own touch sprinkled in for effect. She taps out the beginning notes of “All of Me” by John Legend as she spots a familiar head of tea green hair passes her by once again. She quickly changes her mind, jumping into “We Fell in Love in October” by Girl in Red, in hopes of catching the woman’s attention.

The small audience that had begun to form around her looked at her inquisitively at the quick change in song, a couple looking in the direction of the performer's gaze, to which the Japanese girl simply smiled and gave a nervous chuckle.

Unknown to Akko, Diana had opted to wear headphones during her commute that day, listening to her orchestra pieces for rehearsal that day on a loop.

Feeling dejected, Akko finishes out the song before switching back to her usual people pleasers and turning that ‘classic Akko charm’ up to 10 in order to compensate for the slip-up. Falling into autopilot, her mind swirled between the mysterious woman, what she was gonna have for lunch, and how excited she was for that evening.

Earlier in the day she had received a text message asking if she would want to sit in with her friend Amanda's band that evening at The Rastavan ruins, the local dive bar they played in every Friday night. It wasn’t often she got to play with friends, let alone on stage at an official gig.

Aside from Amanda and her band, Akko was friends with a couple of people here and there in the neighborhood, and her roommates Lotte and Sucy. However she wasn't close enough with her flatmates to know if they played or not, since Lotte was busy working in her bookshop and Sucy, a local pharmaceuticals lab, taking them off the list of “friends to jam sesh with” as well.

Since arriving in Blytonbury she had grown close with the pair, both due to her extroverted personality and the fact that she wasn't always the quietest roommate. She was very lucky that they were looking for another roommate and had open space. However, playing more instruments than Akko had fingers led to many consistent requests from the couple to tone it down a bit since she moved into the apartment. The couple was kind thankfully enough, even offering to help her get soundproofing for her room.

But that night was different. She would get to play with a real band, made up of some of her closest friends at that. She wouldn’t have to worry about bothering her friends with the noise, or whether or not it was too late to even be playing anything at all.

Finishing up her most recent song, Akko beamed at the pedestrians and played the next song with more vigor, excited with the prospect of playing with a band.

****

The evening had finally come and Akko was pulling on her shoes and getting ready to leave for the night out while she checked one last time to make sure she had everything. Satisfied, Akko practically skipped down the stairwell of their building with her guitar case strapped to her back, leaving her roommates to struggle to keep up with her after making the mistake of offering to help to carry equipment.

She rounds the last corner of the street to the bar to see the band starting to unload equipment from their respective cars and move it inside. Because of their frequent schedule with the bar, they have the luxury of only needing to move amps, individual instruments, cords, and pedalboards between their homes and the venue.

“Heyy~ Amanda! I’m super excited for tonight! Thanks again for inviting me,” she shouts to get the attention of her friend.

“Hey Akko, right on time. Drop your stuff off inside and get back out here to help me” a tall, slim redhead with light green eyes says back at her upon hearing her call.

Quickly taking her own equipment from her roommates with a nod and a smile, Akko barrels into the bar to drop off her things. Coming back outside, she looks to the group to see Lotte, Sucy, and two of Amanda’s bandmates having a chat outside the front door. Jasminka, the band’s drummer, snacked on chips as she nodded along with the conversation. Her smaller counterpart, Constanze, stared intently at her phone while seemingly ignoring the conversation.

“Thanks again Constanze! I know you usually play rhythm so I really appreciate you switching for me tonight!” Akko exclaims, taking the small girl’s hand and shaking it profusely.

“Hey, it’s not your fault our bass player dropped out last minute. That guy gave me bad vibes anyways. And hey if this goes well you mind as well just join up full time,” a familiar voice called over her shoulder. Amanda, who had just finished moving her own things inside, casually strolled up to the group as if she didn’t just offer Akko a permanent position in their band.

“Really? That would be amazing!”

“Yeah for sure. I mean you already play on your own all the time. And we all know you’re half-decent, so why not?”

Akko could feel her soul ascending and coming back down to Earth. This night could not possibly get any better.

As the group migrated inside, Lotte and Sucy parted with her as she made her way to the backroom, leaving to go find Lotte’s coworker who had corresponded with her to be there as well tonight.

While Akko is hanging around in the back room with the band before the show, she is introduced to the owner of the bar, Hannah, who wishes them luck and confirms the setlist before leaving to go prep the bar before the rush started (but not before some light bickering and flirting with Amanda).

After some casual conversation and teasing Amanda about her relationship with the bar owner, they start setting up the stage, tuning, setting up amps and pedalboards, and doing a quick mic check. Akko is so busy setting up that she fails to notice the beautiful girl from the street walk into the bar and join up with her friends, the bar owner, and Lotte’s coworker Barbara.

As the rush starts to kick up Akko can feel her pulse racing as she pumps herself up to play. The house is packed by the time the band is ready to start. Amanda introduces herself and the band before jumping into a cover of “Still Into You” by Paramore. Akko gets into the groove and starts having fun as she strums out a funky backup guitar rhythm and hops around the stage, beaming and having the time of her life performing.

****

Diana walks into her childhood friend’s dive bar after giving into an entire day of spam texts from her two best friends who insisted on her joining them for drinks that evening. The rhythmic buzzing had become such a distraction that the orchestra’s conductor allowed her to take a short break to check her phone. Diana had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life than when she did when she saw that conductors face contorting in exasperation.

Shortly after entering the bar, Diana found herself flanked by Barbara, who had been watching the door the whole night like a hawk so far. After some quick introductions to Barbara’s coworker Lotte and her girlfriend Sucy, Diana settled into casual conversation with the group. Not long after her coming in, the sun had set and the night began signifying the start of that evening’s rush.

As the rush flooded into the bar, Hannah, who had joined up after checking in with the band, parted with the group, for the time being, promising either to return later or meet Barbara at home. With a quick peck from her girlfriend, Hannah sped off into the back of the bar.

Diana smiled fondly at the sight, remembering the time when the couple had come out to her, though it wasn’t much to her surprise. The two had always been very close with each other, it was just a matter of time before they got together.

Diana’s attention was soon diverted from the pleasant memory as the band for the night had taken the stage and was being introduced by the frontman, presumably Amanda due to the numerous and never-ending long-winded descriptions and complaints she had received from Hannah. Because of the band’s regular playing schedule, Hannah had more than enough to say about the band’s frontman, her “outrageously arrogant” personality being the topic of many conversations.

However, Diana was taken aback as she scanned the rest of the stage. Amanda, a larger girl with pink hair, a much shorter girl with a charcoal ponytail and teal green eyes began setting up for their performance, and the girl plaguing her thoughts had taken the stage. Plugging in a red telecaster into the amp behind her, the brunette on stage oozed elegance and confident energy often lost if you only pay her a glance on the street. Amanda looked Diana’s way with a mischievous glint in her eyes before turning to her chestnut-haired friend and whispering something in her ear, to which the brunette flushed red before shaking her head. It was clear that whatever had been said to her had embarrassed the girl as she attempted to shake off her nerves. As the band continued the brief pre-performance checks and preparation, Diana could feel her pulse racing and heat rising up her neck in anticipation.

****

Diana’s heart practically jumped out of her chest as Amanda does her final checks and takes the microphone.

“Hey everyone. We’re The Witches. Thanks for coming out tonight.” She says, scanning the crowd with the cool-headed demeanor of a seasoned frontman.

A girl with pale pink hair and dark brown eyes counts them in with a crash as the bar is hit with the full force of The Witches opening song.

_Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together_  
_I need the other one to hold you_  
_Make you feel, make you feel better_  
_It's not a walk in the park to love each other_  
_But when our fingers interlock, Can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it_  
_'Cause after all this time_  
_I'm still into you_

As Amanda finishes the opening verse, the woman that has stuck like Scotch tape in Diana’s mind strums along with the rhythm progression in time with Amanda’s lead. As the first rendition of the chorus begins, the brunette comes to life, dancing and jumping around the stage in exhilaration.

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_  
_And even baby our worst nights_  
_I'm into you, I'm into you_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time_  
_I'm still into you_

The second verse and chorus pass in what feels like a dream or a hallucination. Face hot and heart-thumping, Diana is entranced by the mahogany angel spinning and swaying about the stage. Tunnel vision takes over Diana’s field of vision as her attention settles solely on the woman before her.

It is only at the end of the second chorus that Diana is snapped out of her trance as the focus of her jumping into an impromptu solo with the speed and style of a classically trained musician.

It seems the band was also taken aback by the action, however, their quick adaptation covered it up to all but those with musical experience.

Skin thoroughly sweating bullets, Diana the only thing more shocking than the beauty of the woman on stage is when said woman looks her directly in the eye and winks. With a casual point in her general direction, the woman beams a toothy smile before finishing the solo with a swift arpeggio and returning to the rhythm chord progression.

_Some things just, some things just make sense_  
_And one of those is you and I_  
_Some things just, some things just make sense_  
_And even after all this time_  
_I'm into you_  
_Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you_

Diana can only fumble ideas as to why the muse would be making such advances towards her before realizing that she is standing amongst a group of the band’s closest friends. It is at this Diana facepalms herself rather loudly in the crowd, much to the confusion of the performer who caused it.

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_  
_And even baby our worst nights_  
_I'm into you, I'm into you_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah after all this time_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you_

As the final chords are played, Diana suddenly finds herself both too hot and too bothered to remain in the building. Excusing herself from the group, Diana exits the bar and rounds the corner of the building before leaning into the wall for support. Her lungs feel as if they are without air and her throat is tight as she takes deep breaths to settle herself.

_No one told me that SHE was going to be here tonight. Let alone ON STAGE,_ she thought to herself, a million thoughts, feelings, and emotions rushing through her head at once.

Taking a final deep breath, Diana began piecing the practiced composure of an aristocrat before returning inside.

“Thanks for coming out, everybody. Again, we’re The Witches and this is gonna be our last song of the night.”

_Shoot. Have I really missed the entire set?_ Diana internally cursed herself as she made her way back to the group.

As the last song wraps up, the band begins exiting the stage and making room for the DJ who will be taking over for the remainder of the night. Turning to the bar to get a drink, Diana wipes some of the extra sweat from her brow.

“Can I just get a water please?”

The cool drink brings much-needed relief to her suddenly dry throat. Half-way through the glass, Diana turns back to the group after hearing an increase in chatter from her group. The sudden need for more water strikes her as she sees the cause of the increase in chatter. The band had finished wrapping up for the night and was making their way over to their friends. Straightening out her hair and blouse, Diana preens to the best of her ability as the band nears her group.

_Alright. You can do this. You are the heir to the distinguished Cavendish family. Talking to one pretty girl should be easy for you._

****

As it turns out, talking to pretty girls is not as easy as it sounds. As the night slowed down and people began migrating from the bar to the various clubs in the area, Diana is formally introduced to the members of The Witches. The woman of her regards, Atsuko Kagari or Akko as she insisted on being called, had actually not been an official member of the band but a friend within the group who was taking a gap year and performed on the street for fun until she received an offer to join permanently earlier in the night.

Little does Diana know, her on-going conversation with Akko is anything but a private moment. Looking in the direction of the two, Sucy turns to her girlfriend and gives her a nod in their direction. Knowing eyes behind round lenses turn to the couple’s friend and her companion, a smile finding its way to Lotte’s face in remembrance of her own experience with blooming love.

This does not go unnoticed by the other redhead of the group, who brings it to the attention of her partners, who in turn give each other their own looks.

“Hey, Barb. I’m gonna finish up cleaning up and leave things to Blaire. Why don’t you entertain our little rockstar here for a bit and then we can go clubbing. As much as I love my own bar, I wouldn’t mind a change in scenery for once,” Hannah announces rather loudly from over the bar.

Catching the hint, Barbara takes her partner by the hand with a smirk and whispers in their ear. Although it is only known to Amanda and Barbara what is said, it is clear that whatever was said interested the frontman a fair deal.

The pair promptly make their way to the dance floor, leaving the group to wait for their third but not without a nod from Barbara to Lotte. After returning the nod, Lotte wastes no time in pulling Akko, and Diana by juxtaposition, to the dance floor but not without leaving Sucy with a chaste kiss on the cheek and a small thank you. Diana is too busy stumbling to push through the crowd and not be separated from her friends to notice where exactly she is being pulled. It is only when she finds herself almost crashing into Akko in the middle of the dance floor that she realizes what is going on.

The bass shakes the floor as Akko pulls her into the group before joining the rest in dance. Diana’s jaw comes to meet the pulsing floor as she watches Akko swing and sways with the rhythm. Sputtering, Diana looks to her right only to see one of her childhood friends bumping and grinding with her partner in time as well, which only causes her jaw to drop further towards her feet.

Her staring does not go unnoticed by a certain troublemaker. Amana spins out their girlfriend with a wink and swaggers over to the heiress before effectively dropping their hands to their knees and proceeding to roll their backside on Diana’s front. Looking back to her long-time companion, Barbara could only reply with a chuckle and a shrug before pulling her partner back to her in apology.

_I really am going to kill her this time_ , she thinks both furious and embarrassed by the gesture.

****

Following a deep breath and another glass of water, Diana could finally feel herself settling down a bit. By this time, the bar was almost empty with the exception of her group of friends and a few other bar patrons.

“You know. It’s nice to see you finally relaxing a bit. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you smile like that.”

Diana turns back to the bar at Hannah, wiping down the bar and handing over the keys to Blaire for the night.

“I do not know what you mean. I smile often around you,” she replies.

“You know what I mean. It’s just nice to see this side of you again. Anyways, I think I’m gonna take Barb and trouble maker for the night. Have fun with your date!” the fiery girl says with a wink before bolting out the door with her giggling partners in tow.

_Sounds like trouble. I hope Amanda makes it through the night. Those two seemed extra worked up tonight._

“I think we’re going to head home too. We’ll see you at home Akko,” Lotte says as the trio approach her at the bar.

“Okay, I wasn’t quite ready to turn in just yet anyway. I’ll meet you guys at home,” Akko replies before bidding her friends farewell for the night before making her way to Diana.

“You know, I really wasn’t expecting such an exciting evening, but I am glad to have come out tonight. I realize it is getting late, but I was also planning on staying out a bit longer. Would you like to join me?” Diana asks.

****

After a short walk and a long conversation, Diana learns many things about Atsuko Kagari.

_1) Akko moved west during her gap year to pursue her dream of becoming like her idol Shiny Chariot, the famous pop singer from France_

_2) Akko plays the guitar, piano, violin, cello, otamatone, saxophone, drums, flute, bass guitar, xylophone, trumpet, viola, double bass, and various other instruments she couldn’t name off the top of her head_

_3) Akko met her roommates Lotte and Sucy while frequenting Lotte’s book shop shortly after arriving in Blytonbury_

Diana marveled in silence to herself of the girl’s passion and drive to learn. I never knew someone had the capacity to even learn so many instruments, let alone at as high of a level as she has.

She could feel herself getting lost in crimson eyes as Akko continued telling a bustling story with broad hand gestures and strong inflection. There was just something about the sparkle of someone speaking on something they were passionate about that lit a fire under the heiress.

“And here we are! I’m sure you recognize the spot since you walk through here every day and all,” Akko said, signaling the end of her story.

Sitting down on a bench, a tense silence took over the space between the pair. Diana enjoyed the comfortable silence, but it seems as though Akko did not.

“So, what about you Diana? You’ve barely told me about yourself this entire time,” Akko offered, hoping to break the ice.

“Me? Oh, I mean it’s not nearly as interesting as your story, and the amount of instruments I play pales in comparison to your repertoire.”

“Come on, Diana. I’m sure you have some pretty interesting stories! Besides, I just want to know a little more about you,” the brunette replied urging her companion to spill the beans.

“If you insist. I play as a violinist in the Blytonbury city orchestra and sometimes play in theater productions, or for films,” Diana says straightening her posture a bit in remembrance of her status. “I come from a long line of prestigious musicians and have been schooled in musical arts since I was a little girl, and while I primarily play the violin I can also play viola, cello, and guitar because of my schooling.”

“Sugoi, Diana! I had no idea you came from such a fancy background. Makes me look like a potato next to you, huh?” Akko exclaims, rubbing the nape of her neck.

“Of course not, Akko. You have put in just as much effort into your passion as I have, if not more. If anything, you are certainly the most spirited musician I’ve met in a long time, much more than I am at the very least” Diana retorts, instinctively reaching out to place a hand atop Akko’s own.

Akko’s mouth opens and closes repeatedly, her gaze never leaving the point of contact. Looking down to meet her gaze, Diana realizes what she’s done and quickly retracts the offending appendage.

“My apologies. I lost control of myself for a moment, Akko” Diana states with an averted gaze and a hand to her face hiding her reddish hue.

“It’s okay. I actually didn’t mind,” Akko finds it in herself to reply, visibly red but putting much less effort into hiding the fact.

“Oh. Okay. Would you like me to put it back?” Diana inquires, heart beating as fast as the thoughts running through her head.

“Uhm, yes? Please?” Akko replies unsure of how exactly to respond.

The remainder of the night goes much smoother, with light conversation neither of them moving a hand from the other’s. After deciding that it was much too late to be out anymore, Diana walks Akko back to her shared apartment in comfortable silence. It is only at Akko’s front door that the silence is broken.

“Well, I had a wonderful time tonight Atsuko. It was a pleasure getting to know you. Maybe we could meet up again?” Diana questions, pulling out her cell phone and offering it to Akko.

Akko takes the phone gleefully and inputs her contact information.

“Me too, Diana. We are definitely hanging out again soon,” Akko responds, connecting red to blue and giving her companion for the night a warm smile.

Once again Diana loses her grip on reality in a sea of scarlet fire. Simmering and flaring embers twist, turn and dance in Akko’s eyes, devouring Diana’s cool demeanor.

“Well, I-uh guess I should go inside now. Text me later?” a cordial melody sings in her ear, snapping her out of her trance.

“Oh yes, of course. My apologies, I lost my train of thought for a moment. Goodnight, Akko” Diana spits out with a smile and a wave.

Opening the door and stepping inside, Akko returns the gesture with her own before closing the door with a quiet click. Diana lingers at the door, effectively stunned in place.

_I wish I could’ve kissed her_ , she thought, before shaking the idea from her mind. She had just met the woman, making such advances on her would be extremely hasty, especially in the case that she didn’t reciprocate her feelings. The best course of action would be to foster a strong friendship with Akko and eventually confess. Eventually. Not now, it was too soon.

As if the subject of her thoughts could read them herself, Akko quickly opened the door and launched herself full-speed at Diana. Throwing her arms around her shoulders, she placed a rushed kiss that just missed the corner of Diana’s lips.

“I had a really great time tonight, Diana! Text me!” she all but screamed before bolting back inside and slamming the door shut as quickly as she came out.

Turning stiffly on her heels, Diana marched all the way back to her own apartment, opened the door, and planted herself face-first into her couch. _Oh. That saved quite some time_ , Diana said to herself, forming the first coherent thought since leaving Akko’s front door.

A squeal unfitting of such an esteemed woman left her lips and into the couch cushion. Then another. Then a third. Diana fumbled to pull her phone out of her pocket.

_[To Akko: Please warn me next time, but thank you.]_  
_[To Diana: your very welcome and noted :)]_

****

The weeks following the pair’s first encounter are chock full of saccharine text messages back and forth, afternoon tea meetings, and frequent outings with their friends to various bars and clubs in the area. However, it is this week’s adventure that has Diana the most worried. _Why did it have to be karaoke?_ Diana cursed herself internally.

She was well aware of its popularity both in Japan as well as Blytonbury but it never came to her attention that she would ever participate in it. A nervous hand clutches her girlfriend’s as Diana and Akko straggle before their friends on the way to the karaoke box. It is no longer filled with anxiety but is replaced with firm feelings of warmth and loyalty.

“Nervous? Can _the_ Diana Cavendish not sing?” Akko teases, sensing her girlfriend’s tension.

“A little bit. I rarely sing, only in private if anything” she mumbles, not wanting to reveal the fact to the rest of the friend group.

“Well don’t worry. I have a good feeling about this.”

Entering the box and booking themselves a room, the group of nine squeeze themselves into the rather small private room. Following a few drinks, Diana could feel herself relaxing a bit. After all, it was just her friends. There was no need to worry. She was just glad that Amanda and Akko had taken the lead in challenging Hannah and Barbara in a competition for the most epic karaoke cover of all time.

After one heavily intoxicated rendition of "Toxic" by Britney Spears from Akko, a more sultry cover of "Streets" by Doja Cat from Hannah and Barbara, and a horrible revenge performance of "My Neck, My Back" by Owe Jive from Amanda, Diana is fully enjoying herself. However, her lowered guard does not go unnoticed by her girlfriend.

Quickly inputting a song on the tablet, pulling Diana out of her seat, and showing a microphone in her hand, Akko launches into "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston.

Diana can only stand stiff in place as Akko leads, coaxing her into singing by dancing around their drink-filled table and giggling in ecstasy. Summoning up the confidence fit for a high society woman such as herself, Diana finds it in her to jump in at the chorus, harmonizing with Akko and singing her heart out. Whooping and cheering from her friends only fuels her confidence, taking it upon herself to sing the next verse alongside Akko.

The end of the song comes up quicker than Diana expected and the next she knew the microphone had been handed over, the next song started, and the cycle started over again and again.

Hours later and voices hoarse, the group’s time in the room expires and they pack up and leave. The fresh midnight air refreshed Diana’s lungs as she took in a deep breath. Bidding their farewells, the group parted for the night. _(Unknown to their friends, a certain rambunctious American had been pulled aside into the alley behind the building by their girlfriends_.)

The walk home to the Akko, Sucy, and Lotte’s shared apartment had apparently been much too mawkish for the Fin and Filipino, who suddenly decided to make a stop half-way through the commute home. As much as they loved each other, there was only so much lovey-dovey hand-holding and much-too-long gazes they could handle.

As they approached their destination, Diana recalled the first time at Akko’s front door.

“Do you remember the first time we were out here together?” Diana pondered aloud.

“Of course I do! We had just formally met, spent essentially the whole night together, and then I basically gave you a head butt of a first kiss,” Akko replied, cringing at the memory of the last bit of the evening.

Leaning down, Diana smothered the endearing memory with a much more accurate kiss. It was short and sweet, but the warmth and skip of a beat it brought to both their hearts were undeniable. Unlocking the door, the couple stepped inside, taking off their shoes and coats. Finally freeing themselves from their layered prisons, they plopped themselves down on the couch for the time being.

“Don’t get your panties in a knot, Diana. We’ll get to bed eventually. Promise.” Akko stated, making sure to reassure her girlfriend that the proper environmental factors of a good night’s sleep were met in the end.

A simple smile was all that was returned because if Diana was being honest, she didn’t actually mind staying on the couch if it meant she could have Akko in her arms for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it a little bit. If you can't tell it's been quite some time since I went anywhere that wasn't the couch or the grocery store, so my apologies if it's a bit stiff. As always, I'm not sure when I will be posting again but I ensure you that it will be eventually. Hopefully. Also side note: I spent an hour trying to figure out how to INDENT. So glad I figured that out.
> 
> The songs used in this fic are:
> 
> Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen  
> Drive By by Train  
> All of Me by John Legend  
> We Fell in Love in October by Girl in Red  
> Still Into You by Paramore  
> Toxic by Britney Spears  
> Streets by Doja Cat  
> My Neck, My Back by Owe Jive  
> I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston


End file.
